A Traves de los Ojos de un Niño
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Faramir acaba de ser despojado de su madre... y aunque parece ser un niño que entiende todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, Boromir y Denethor descubren que no es asì.


**"A Través de los Ojos de un Niño"**

**Nota de la Autora: **Faramir se estaba volviendo insoportable… Boromir odiaba aceptar que su padre tenía razón al decir que el más pequeño de la Casa de Húrin estaba, en efecto, fuera de control.

Pero así era y Boromir no podría proteger por mucho tiempo más a su pequeño hermano de las consecuencias que sus actos atraerían.

**_Nota de la Traductora:_**_ ¡Aiya! ¿Qué hago traduciendo? Bueno, no es algo que se me de muy bien… pero hago el intento ;0) ¿sobre esta trama? Bueno… he de confesar que no me había encontrado historia parecida… y me ha dado mucha felicidad habérmela encontrado por que ha estado DIVINA… no pude resistir pasar esta historia a español, es que no hay muchas así, de niños… y esta en verdad ha valido mi esfuerzo…_

_Evendim__ (la escritora) en verdad es súper excelente, todo ha estado magnífico… aunque tuve que hacerle unos cambios, jejeje, quienes entiendan inglés, pueden leer la versión original, miren que sí cambia eh… les recomiendo las tramas de esta escritora, son muy buenas (las pocas que he leído eh). _

_Y si desean maltratarme por traducir mal… está bien v.v acepto las consecuencias de mis actos 0D Aunque advierto que hay ocasiones donde no traduje bien no porque se tratara de un error propio, sino porque le tuve que hacer cambio al texto eh… bueno, acá está… lean nomás y disfruten (sí está para disfrutar la trama, es súper tierna… y Faramir está… ahhhh, para abrazar pero muy fuerte…)._

_Cuídense mucho… y hasta pronto (quizá)._

**Fan Fiction**

**"A Través de los Ojos de un Niño"**

**One**** Shot**

**Escrito por Evendim**

**Traducido por Sarah Starlight**

Todo comenzó con una escena en la cámara donde solían celebrarse consejos tan sólo tres semanas después de la muerte de la dama Finduilas, cuando el Chamberlain Halbeer (un individuo ampliamente detestable a los ojos de Boromir) se había tomado la tarea de informarle a Denethor que los integrantes de su Consejo estaban, en su mayoría, de acuerdo en que era la obligación del Senescal de la Ciudad volver a casarse; después de todo, según las propias palabras de Halbeer: ¿qué eran dos hijos en esos tiempos? ¿Y peor aún si uno de ellos era un débil?

Denethor había puesto en su lugar a Halbeer en el acto y le había dicho que no tenía intención de volver a casarse; que la dama Finduilas era irreemplazable en su corazón y que Gondor debería pensar lo mismo.

Mi Señor Senescal, ¡Gondor necesita herederos! Sólo el Senescal de la Ciudad puede procrearlos –dijo Halbeer, hablando incluso aún cuando Lord Mardil de Lossarnach había tirado de su manto intentando recordarle que no era prudente enfadar al Senescal de Gondor.

¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablarme a mí sobre deberes y obligaciones? ¡Serpiente! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a decir eso acerca de Faramir quien acaba de ser despojado de su amada madre? –Denethor en ese ataque de rabia se parecía a uno de los nueve espectros del Anillo.

¿Ya habéis visto lo que has logrado? ¡Os hemos dicho que no era prudente! –Decía entre susurros Lord Mardil justo detrás del Chamberlain Halbeer al observar la reacción de Denethor.

¿A qué os estáis refiriendo? Habíamos acordado hablarle sobre este tema –refutó el Chamberlain.

¡Debéis desistir! –Gruñó Denethor.

¡Es la comidilla de la Ciudadela que vuestro hijo menor está trastornado! ¡Camina solo en la noche entre los corredores murmurando para sí mismo! ¡Va a lugares en esta ciudad donde no está permitido el frecuentar solo! ¡Busca a su madre muerta!

Al escuchar las últimas frases, Denethor se puso de pie dispuesto a aferrar entre sus temblorosas manos al obeso Chamberlain, temblaba de rabia; sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó y mordió a Halbeer en el tobillo izquierdo: Faramir, oculto bajo una gran mesa, escuchó todo lo que se había hablado. El pequeño estaba vestido con una toga de terciopelo negro en señal de respeto hacia su madre, Finduilas de Amroth. Sin embargo mordió tan fuerte al Chamberlain que la sangre de éste comenzó a fluir con presteza de su tobillo izquierdo.

¡Faramir! –le reprendió Denethor mientras arrebataba al pequeño de la pierna izquierda de Halbeer y lo sacudía violentamente.

¡Disculpaos con Lord Halbeer… luego me encargaré de vos en privado! ¡Disculpaos os he dicho! –ordenó Denethor.

¡Jamás! ¡Le odio! ¡Cara de cerdo! –gritó enfurecido el pequeño mientras luchaba por liberarse de las manos de su padre, forcejeaba tanto como lo haría con seguridad un animal salvaje que ha sido apresado en contra de su voluntad.

¡Disculpaos o me obligareis a azotaros fuertemente –gruñó Denethor, profundamente avergonzado por la actitud de su hijo.

¡Hacedlo! ¡A vos no os preocuparía! ¡Sólo amáis a Boromir! Nunca, nunca me disc… -el niño frunció levemente el cejo tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de pronunciar la palabra- discur… discup… diré lo siento a ese… ¡cara de cerdo! –gritó Faramir con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Miserable! –Exclamó Denethor plenamente furioso, y en ese preciso momento el niño selló su destino cometiendo otro grave error: en su miseria y frustración mordió la mano de su padre, quien le sujetaba con fuerza.

Tan veloz como le fue posible, Denethor levantó al niño con ambos brazos.

Faramir, de cuatro años y siete meses estaba aún en su edad mínima, por lo tanto utilizaba esa toga que más bien parecía ser un vestido extremadamente largo para un niño; cuando llegara a los cinco años se le darían oficialmente sus primeros pantalones, pero mientras tanto estaba encadenado a la toga.

Denethor tomó asiento y acomodó a su pequeño hijo sobre sus rodillas; le levantó la toga y le bajó los ropajes interiores dejando al descubierto la pálida y delicada piel del niño. Faramir no forcejeaba ya y parecía más bien un títere sobre las rodillas de su padre; inmediatamente el Senescal comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas provocando pequeños sollozos por parte del niño con cada golpe que le propiciaba su padre. El sonido incesante de las palmadas hacía que todos los presentes se estremecieran, todos excepto Faramir, quien para ese entonces ya había introducido su pequeña y gordita mano entre su boca: la mordía a cada golpe para así evitar llorar alto, sin embargo sus lágrimas corrían sobre sus pálidas mejillas y sollozaba por lo bajo… aún a cuestas del dolor que sentía, no se disculpaba.

Deseando que el incidente se diese por terminado pronto y que Faramir se disculpara con el Chamberlain Halbeer, Denethor tomó una regla que estaba sobre la mesa y con ella comenzó a golpear la ya de por sí lastimada parte del cuerpo del niño; la regla de madera dejaba rayas de un ancho de grosor en la sensible piel de Faramir… y sin embargo él no se disculpaba.

¡Mi Señor, tened misericordia! ¡Es aún un bebé! –dijo de pronto Lord Mardil, mientras miraba los ojos llenos de lágrimas del niño y la mano ensangrentada que Faramir mordía a cada golpe que le propiciaba su padre.

¡Disculpaos! ¡Habéis avergonzado a la Casa de Húrin! –Jadeó Denethor ignorando por completo la petición de Lord Mardil.

¡Jamás, cara de cerdo! ¡Cara de cerdo! –Vociferó el niño y lloró abiertamente mientras los golpes caían con mayor fuerza y rapidez, incluso la miserable regla de madera se partió.

En el preciso momento cuando Denethor comenzaba a buscar otro instrumento con qué continuar golpeando al pequeño, Lord Mardil observó que Faramir ahora mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, no soportando más la escena, el anciano volvió a hablar: ¡Suficiente! –Exclamó mientras dejaba caer su puño con fuerza sobre la mesa, fue así como detuvo al fin la golpiza- ¡fui el amigo más antiguo de Ecthelion y no he de sentarme y observaros mientras golpeáis a un niño hasta su muerte! ¡Halbeer! ¡Sois un cara de cerdo! –añadió con fiereza.

Denethor colocó a Faramir en el suelo, pero el pequeño cayó en el acto, ya que sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso.

¡Largo de aquí, niño miserable que os atrevéis a desobedecer a vuestro padre! ¡Quedaos en vuestra alcoba hasta que os de licencia de volver a mi! –ordenó Denethor.

Alrededor de los ojos del niño se dejaban ver unas muy bien marcadas órbitas celestes, sus labios temblaban y su rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas. Un círculo de sangre se había formado bajo su labio inferior debido a que él mismo se había mordido tratando de evitarse así el llorar con fuerza. Faramir se puso de pie nuevamente, dio un paso e intentó levantar sus ropajes interiores, que yacían en sus tobillos, sin embargo tropezó con la larga toga y volvió a caer.

Mardil se puso de pie desafiando la orden que Denethor le hacía con la mano de que permaneciera en su lugar, se aproximó al niño y le acomodó la ropa… sentía el calor que irradiaba de la piel de Faramir, delicadamente lo puso nuevamente de pie.

Vamos pequeño, encontremos a tu niñera… -susurró Lord Mardil con ternura.

¡Cara de cerdo! –gritó Faramir con fiereza desafiando aún a su padre mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en Halbeer, luego dio un paso y a continuación intentó dar el siguiente, pero sus temblorosas piernas le fallaron nuevamente y volvió a caer.

Mardil levantó al pequeño Faramir entre sus brazos e inmediatamente dejó la Cámara de Consejo.

Lo que habéis dicho… no era lo correcto por parte del hijo de un Senescal… ¿lo sabíais? –preguntó Mardil cuando ya estaba fuera de la Cámara mientras observaba con ternura al niño, quien aún hipaba debido al dolor que sentía.

Sí mi Señor Mardil… -Respondió a penas audible el niño.

Aún así entiendo vuestra actitud… Halbeer ha estado mal en decir lo que ha dicho; tratad sin embargo de no estar molesto con vuestro padre, no le has dejado opción…de haberos disculpado él se hubiese detenido.

¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! –Dijo Faramir con determinación mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Mardil sonrió- ¡Puedo ver al joven Boromir en vos, con seguridad el no daría su brazo a torcer! –Faramir sonrió levemente y con orgullo, le fascinaba que lo comparasen con su hermano mayor; luego Lord Mardil desvió su mirada a un guardia que estaba a un lado- Le pediré al guardia que os lleve con vuestra niñera –explicó.

Completamente adolorido y aún con lágrimas en los ojos que le limitaban a dar las gracias correctamente, Faramir le dio al viejo Señor de Lossarnach un beso en la mejilla.

Por Eru, pequeño heredero de Húrin… no podrían ver jamás que has de convertirte en el mejor de todos ellos sin lugar a dudas –acotó Mardil agradecido mientras le hacía señas al guardia para que se aproximara.

¿Qué se os ofrece, mi Señor? –inquirió el guardia con presteza.

Os ruego llevar al pequeño Señor Faramir de regreso con su niñera… pero os recomiendo tener mucho cuidado ya que está adolorido…

Y ahora… ¿Qué habéis hecho mi Señor? –preguntó el centinela mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el regazo del Señor Mardil, donde aún descansaba el pequeño Faramir.

Ha mordido al Chamberlain Halbeer y le ha llamado "Cara de cerdo" –susurró el Señor de Lossarnach con una sonrisa.

Nunca habría hecho algo parecido… Sin embargo os felicito mi Señor… -el centinela reía divertido, contagiando de esa alegría al niño- ¿Cara de cerdo? –Frunció el cejo- ¡nunca lo hubiese imaginado! Menos aún al ver esos pequeños ojillos de cerdo que tiene, en verdad habéis ganado el derecho a llevar este yelmo en mi lugar –diciendo esto, el guardia de la ciudadela se despojó de su yelmo de mithril que tenía forjadas unas alas de aves marinas a ambos lados y lo depositó en la pequeña cabeza de Faramir.

El yelmo se deslizó hasta cubrirle los ojos al pequeño, pero a él no le importó, se sentía vestido de la misma manera como lo hubiese estado el mismísimo Elëndil cuando pisó por primera vez la Tierra Media; Faramir estaba orgulloso de tener el yelmo del guardia y olvidó lo ocurrido en la Cámara de Consejo, luego el centinela lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la torre, mientras el niño se despedía con ambas manos del Señor de Lossarnach, éste sonreía plenamente.

La niñera Ellen, la dama que cuidaba de Faramir, tomó al pequeño de entre los brazos del centinela y obtuvo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en la Cámara de Consejo, no dijo nada frente al guardia, pero al marcharse éste llevó al niño a su cámara y lo colocó sobre su cuna, el pequeño le miraba con curiosidad, esperaba con seguridad un regaño.

De pronto Ellen habló- Lo que habéis hecho ha sido terrible mi Señor, habéis avergonzado a Nana Ellen, a vuestro Señor padre y a vuestro hermano, el Señor Boromir… ¿Qué hubiese dicho vuestra querida madre, eh?

Eso era mucho más de lo que el pequeño Faramir hubiese podido soportar como castigo de parte de su niñera, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar con desesperación y nada pudo persuadirlo de continuar con su incesante llanto; sollozó y sollozó hasta que su aliento se volvió inestable y sus fosas nasales se obstruyeron casi por completo, le costaba terriblemente respirar.

¡Ya, ya… ya mi corderito… ya… todo ya ha pasado y no debéis estar llorando –susurraba la dama, pero Faramir continuaba llorando y con más desesperación quizá.

Tras unos momentos de espera, la anciana llamó a una joven que estaba a su lado- por favor, buscad al joven señor Boromir y decidle que venga, si está su tutor allí, decidle que Ellen necesita al señor Boromir y que le deje venir…

De acuerdo, mi Señora –dijo la joven e inmediatamente corrió hacia fuera de la recámara de Faramir, mientras éste aún continuaba haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por continuar llorando y respirando al mismo tiempo.

Unos instantes después, Boromir apareció tras la puerta y al ver a su pequeño hermano únicamente suspiró y negó con la cabeza- ¿y ahora qué os ocurre? –inquirió mientras se aproximaba a la cuna de Faramir.

Bo… ¡Bowomir! –vociferó el niño mientras tratando de contener el llanto se aproximaba a su hermano.

Ya, ya Faramir –susurró el hermano mientras abrazaba al pequeño y éste comenzaba a llorar con más intensidad- Shh Faramir, no os preocupéis yo ya estoy con vos, Boromir está con vos, shh –decía tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano menor.

La anciana le dijo a Boromir todo lo que había provocado que Faramir estuviese en ese estado, cuando hubo terminado, Boromir escupió una maldición- ¡No os atreváis a retarme mi Señora, Halbeer se lo merecía! –dijo Boromir con enfado.

No tengo intención de retaros mi Señor, estoy de acuerdo con voz, el Chamberlain es una verdadera molestia –dijo la anciana mientras observaba tiernamente cómo el pequeño Faramir empezaba a quedarse dormido en el regazo de su hermano, mientras sollozaba aún.

Oh Faramir, ¿Qué debo hacer con vos? Os has vuelto extremadamente difícil desde que nuestra madre murió… -susurró Boromir dirigiéndose a su pequeño hermano, ahora dormido.

Os puedo asegurar que no podrá sentarse en una semana –acotó Ellen mientras miraba al pequeño Faramir completamente dormido.

Pobrecillo, no comprende qué está ocurriendo…

No os he dicho aún que ha mordido a vuestro padre en su mano… -recordó de pronto la anciana.

¿Qué habeis dicho? ¿Mordió a mi padre? ¿A Denethor? Por Eru… debe estar furioso –acotó Boromir con preocupación.

Más allá de la furia escuché decir… -dijo Ellen y de pronto extendió ambos brazos hacia Boromir como para recibir al dormido Faramir- debo ducharlo mientras duerme –añadió.

Decidle a Tilda que traiga agua tibia y toallas y yo lo haré Nana –dijo Boromir con una sonrisa.

Ese no es el trabajo de un joven Señor… ¿o si? –se bufó Ellen.

Quizá no lo sea, pero yo lo he hecho en variadas ocasiones y no es tan difícil –dijo Boromir mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a desabotonar la larga fila de botones de perlas que adornaban la toga negra de terciopelo que vestía Faramir- ¿Por qué debe seguir utilizando esto? –Inquirió con desdén mientras observaba aún la toga entre su mano- ¡Ya casi ha cumplido los cinco años! –añadió con un tono de reproche.

Tradición mi Señor, la misma tradición que os obligó a vestiros igual a esa edad –explicó Ellen con suma calma.

¡Agh! Silencio mujer, no me recordéis la humillación que pasé –Boromir se estremeció al recordar que él era tomado en muchas ocasiones como una niña: sus cabellos azabaches adornando su bello rostro y sus finos rasgos, y sus ojos grises que lo hacían ver más aún como una pequeña niña; el terciopelo y el encaje eran una tortura cuando quería hacer proezas dignas de un niño de su edad, incluso en la edad que poseía ahora pocas veces vestía terciopelo gracias a los recuerdos que el vestirse así le dejaron en sus primeros años de vida, sólo en unas ocasiones donde era sumamente necesario vestía terciopelo, porque de no hacerlo su padre le dificultaría su entrada al ejército de Gondor, Boromir negó con la cabeza al recordar; Ellen salió de la recámara para solicitarle a la criada lo que Boromir le había pedido.

Pasados unos momentos, Tilda y Ellen ingresaron a la habitación trayendo consigo una pequeña tina, inmediatamente tras ellas ingresó un joven llevando consigo unos recipientes cargados de agua tibia, Boromir se apresuró a desvestir a Faramir y luego Ellen le colocó una toalla tibia en su regazo.

Así fue como Boromir comenzó a duchar a su pequeño hermano, pasando una pequeña esponja por todo su cuerpo logró apreciar completamente la dimensión de las heridas que tenía su hermano menor.

¡Ese bastardo de Halbeer va a pagar por esto! ¡Recordad mis palabras Nana Ellen! –gritó furioso Boromir luego de haber salido de la impresión de ver las heridas en el cuerpo de Faramir.

Ellen bajó la mirada, sabía perfectamente bien que nadie, nadie podría jamás poner una mano sobre Faramir, salvo Denethor, siempre que Boromir de Gondor todavía respirara, porque de hacerlo, él mismo se encargaría de tomar venganza.

Pobrecillo, su piel todavía está irritada y rota en algunos lugares… ¡Padre sois un estúpido! No importa lo que os haya hecho… estos golpes son demasiado, incluso para un hombre… -acotó Boromir aún molesto mientras continuaba examinando las heridas en Faramir.

Continuó duchando al pequeño, cuando hubo terminado Ellen le ayudó a sacar al niño lentamente de la tina y Boromir se encargó de secarle con una toalla y luego de cubrir el cuerpo de su hermano menor con una suave capa de un fino talco con aroma a flores, teniendo especial cuidado con su piel herida; Ellen le dio ropajes frescos y la toga para dormir de Faramir, así Boromir vistió al pequeño. Luego pasó un cepillo sobre el cabello azabache del niño.

Y cuando ya estuvo listo le observó un momento, Boromir estaba fascinado con su pequeño hermano: Sus cabellos azabaches brillaban intensamente, su respiración era tan apacible como la de un recién nacido en un sueño profundo, las facciones de su rostro eran tan perfectas, las pequeñas uñas adornando las manitas pálidas y el pulgar de su mano derecha en su boca, en sus pálidas mejillas se remarcaban aún unas venitas rojas… para tener casi cinco años parecía aún un bebé.

Es tan sólo un bebé, conversa como un niño de muchos años, muchos más de los que él tiene… y lo hace porque siempre está con adultos Nana Ellen, pero no estoy tan seguro de que siempre comprenda lo qué ocurre en realidad… -dijo Boromir con frustración y rabia- es tan sólo un bebé…

Yo tampoco creo que comprenda muy bien lo que está ocurriendo… extraña a vuestra madre… -susurró Ellen con melancolía.

Yo también le extraño, no en la misma manera por supuesto, yo extraño sus consejos y sus palabras de aliento… pero él extraña sus abrazos, besos y cariños…

Ellen asintió- tenéis razón mi Señor, pero por ahora nada podemos hacer por él… con el tiempo lo comprenderá… pero por ahora, debo llevarlo a su cuna para que descanse –acotó.

No os preocupes, voy a adormecerlo un poco más en la mecedora de nuestra madre y cuando esté realmente dormido yo mismo he de acostarlo en su cuna –se ofreció Boromir decidido.

Si estáis seguro –dijo Ellen mientras salía de la alcoba dejando a los hermanos completamente solos.

Al ver alejarse a la niñera, Boromir se puso de pie, sosteniendo fuertemente a su hermano menor en el regazo, se dirigió a la recámara continua, la recámara de Finduilas, allí encontró la silla mecedora.

Tomó una manta de piel y cuando se sentó en la silla cubrió a Faramir con ella, luego comenzó a mecerse en la silla lentamente; mientras se mecían, Boromir pensaba profundamente en lo ocurrido, estaba plenamente conmovido por las marcas que su hermano aún tenía en su cuerpo, creía que Denethor estaba perdiendo su habilidad para controlarse ante Faramir y eso era preocupante ya que si ese tipo de castigos continuaban… el niño podría llegar a tener daños mayores.

De pronto Faramir movió levemente su cabeza sacando un momento a Boromir de sus pensamientos, el hermano mayor no le puso mucha importancia a estos movimientos repentinos y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Boromir sabía que su madre había reprendido a Faramir en años anteriores, eso no se dudaba, pero nunca como lo hacía su padre; creía que cuando su hermano menor llegara a los cinco años y ya no utilizara la toga, su padre ya no lo vería como un niño pequeño y los castigos serían mayores.

De pronto Boromir se sobresalto al sentir un aliento cálido cerca de su pecho e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto: se encontró con que su pequeño hermano estaba en busca de algo y creyendo saber de qué se trataba colocó su dedo índice en la boca del niño, ya que éste había dejado a un lado su pulgar; Faramir cerró sus labios alrededor del dedo de Boromir y dejó de moverse nuevamente, respiró apaciblemente otra vez cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Con esta acción, Boromir se percató que su hermano estaba en busca de confort y no en busca de alimento como creyó al principio, comprendió que Faramir extrañaba terriblemente a su madre y pensaba que ella era quien le arrullaba en la mecedora.

Boromir sonrió amargamente- Nunca hagáis esto con nuestro padre, porque seguramente él no comprenderá –susurró.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse dejando ver aún unos últimos rayos sobre el Árbol Blanco y su gloria de antaño; Boromir cerró los ojos luego de ver una delicada sonrisa en los labios de su hermano menor, quien seguramente creía que estaba en los brazos de su madre, aquella a quien largo tiempo llevaba buscando.

Denethor cenó esa noche únicamente con Boromir, estaba tan avergonzado por la escena de Faramir que no quería ver a ningún miembro de su consejo, sin lugar a dudas la noticia de que el hijo menor del Senescal se había vuelto difícil ya estaba en boca de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Boromir fijó su mirada en la mano vendada de su padre, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, únicamente desvió la mirada.

Ha sido Faramir –gruñó Denethor mientras servía un poco de agua a su hijo mayor.

He escuchado algo al respecto –acotó Boromir con completa calma- él no está bien en estos días padre, debéis tener paciencia….

¡Mordió al Chamberlain Halbeer! –exclamó Denethor.

Lo sé… yo también le he golpeado en una ocasión –susurró Boromir.

Y habéis probado una misma dosis del castigo que Faramir obtuvo hoy –le recordó Denethor.

Ya que lo mencionáis padre, creo que debemos hablar al respecto…

¿Y qué deseáis hablar sobre ello? –inquirió Denethor con seriedad.

De que necesitáis tener un poco más de control cuando castiguéis a Faramir… deberíais ver cómo está el pobrecillo…

Cuando vos tengáis hijos, quizá podáis…

Padre, por favor, escuchadme, has sido muy rudo, en verdad se merecía vuestro castigo, no lo niego, pero no de una manera tan fuerte que no pueda ponerse de pie… ¡tiene únicamente cuatro años! –exclamó Boromir comenzando a perder el control.

¡No os atreváis a alzarme la voz! –reclamó Denethor con seriedad.

¿Y si le lastimáis alguna parte de su cuerpo? ¿Si lográis romperle algún hueso de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo os sentiríais entonces?

Se negó a disculparse… ¡Se negó! ¡Mordió a su padre y al Chamberlain!

Actuó mal, os lo he dicho… pero golpearlo tanto porque os había avergonzado no era la respuesta… en verdad… ahora debe creer que vos no lo amáis… ¡lloró hasta dormirse padre!

Lo mismo haríais vos si hubieses recibido castigo parecido –dijo Denethor con calma.

No os hablaba de eso… ha sido el dolor en su corazón lo que le ha hecho llorar tanto, él también es vuestro hijo, Denethor de Gondor, y no es un cobarde… su cuerpo sanará… pero ¿y su corazón? Quizá no…

¿Qué querréis que haga? ¿Qué mande por él y que le haga creer que el castigo de hoy nunca ocurrió?

No creo que venga por voluntad propia –dijo Boromir- pero vos podríais ir a su encuentro… si no deseáis hacerlo por vuestra parte, entonces hacedlo por mí, ¡vuestra familia se separa!

¡Sois un experto… no eres aún un hombre y ya estáis enseñándome! –reprochó Denethor con desdén.

No necesito ser un experto para reconocer que tenéis un problema desde que nuestra madre murió…

¡Silencio! No podéis traerla de vuelta con pláticas sentimentales… ¡Faramir debe adaptarse!

Boromir tomó un sorbo de agua de su copa con tranquilidad- quizá se adaptaría más pronto, con seguridad, si tan sólo sintiera que vos lo amáis… -Denethor apartó sus ojos negros de su hijo y dirigió su mirada hacia su copa de vino- Padre… ¿lo amáis?

El silencio fue tan largo que Boromir únicamente negó con su cabeza, de pronto escucharon un pequeño ruido en la puerta y Boromir se puso de pie y fue a comprobar que estaban solos. Encontró un pedazo de pergamino en el suelo, instintivamente miró hacia los corredores, pero no había nadie.

No es que no lo ame… es que no le conozco –murmuró Denethor.

Boromir se aproximó a la mesa y tomó asiento, miró a su padre y le dejó el pedazo de pergamino sobre su plato, había un dibujo allí… era un dibujo del gatito mascota de Faramir, pero más abajo había unas letras hechas con sumo cuidado…

Losiento Padre

de Fara mir XX

Os ha escuchado –susurró Boromir.

Quizá no, quizá él…

¡Os ha escuchado! –Boromir levantó un poco más el tono de su voz- Os has tardado mucho en ir por él y ahora Faramir ha venido a buscaros…

Iré a buscarle –dijo Denethor poniéndose de pie.

Dejadme a mi, quizá pueda encontrarle más rápido… hay muchos lugares donde un niño de cuatro años puede ocultarse en la Ciudad Blanca –diciendo esto, Boromir se puso de pie y se apresuró a salir de la cámara.

Decidle que le amo, decidle –rogó Denethor mientras observaba el dibujo en el pergamino, Boromir asintió sonriendo.

Sin embargo fue Lord Mardil quien encontró a Faramir esa noche, aunque quizá no fue encontrarlo, sino evitar caerle encima al tropezar con él mientras el niño estaba sentado en la oscuridad en una esquina de un pasillo.

Pero qué tenemos aquí… ¿un pequeño ratón quizá? –dijo el Señor de Lossarnach con una sonrisa.

No mi Señor, sólo soy yo, Faramir de la Casa de Húrin… -susurró apenas audible el niño mientras se limpiaba el rostro con ambas manos.

¿No deberíais estar con vuestro padre, mi Señor?

¡Quiero estar con mi madre! –exclamó el niño al borde del llanto y con un dejo de enfado en la voz al recordar a su padre.

Pues a mi me parece que vuestro padre debe estar deseando el teneros con él y no que andéis vagando en los corredores completamente solo… ¿Deseáis que os lleve con él?

Faramir lo dudó un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza y extendió ambos brazos hacia Lord Mardil para que éste lo levantara; y así fue, el anciano lo levantó en brazos y luego ambos se dirigieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Recámara del Senescal, conforme se aproximaban, el niño se aferraba más a los brazos del Señor de Lossarnach como clara señal de arrepentimiento por la decisión repentina.

Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la recámara, Mardil llamó a la puerta e inmediatamente Denethor abrió.

¿Boromir? –inquirió preciso el Senescal.

Es Mardil –respondió el señor de Lossarnach tranquilamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el bultito entre sus brazos- con un ratoncito que me he encontrado en vuestros corredores… pensé que querrías recuperarlo –añadió sonriente.

Lo querría, sí –respondió Denethor con felicidad- Oh Faramir, Faramir… ¿qué haré con vos? –susurró mientras tomaba con suma delicadeza a su hijo menor de entre los brazos del señor Mardil.

¿Castigarme otra vez? –acotó el niño mientras miraba implorante a Mardil en busca de auxilio.

No, no… ¿qué os parece algo de leche tibia? ¿Querrías? –preguntó tiernamente el Senescal.

¡Sí, por favor! –respondió el niño con emoción y felicidad.

En ese caso, deseadle feliz noche a Lord Mardil –aconsejó Denethor mientras inclinaba levemente al niño hacia el anciano.

Buenas noches Lord Mardil… y gracias por traerme con mi padre… -se despidió Faramir con alegría.

A sido todo un placer –dijo Lord Mardil mientras recibía el beso que el niño le daba en la mejilla- buenas noches Denethor –hizo una breve inclinación, luego otra dirigida a Faramir- buenas noches mi Señor Faramir –dijo antes de retirarse.

Nunca volváis a huir de esa manera… me habéis asustado… a mi y a Boromir… ¿Prometéis no volver a huir? –preguntó Denethor de pronto.

Faramir asintió insistentemente con la cabeza, luego habló en tono solemne- Lo plo… pro… por… -comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo- po… pol… -Denethor sonrió al ver la confusión de su hijo menor- porme…

Prometo –le susurró Denethor lentamente.

Prometo –Faramir sonrió- sí pude decirlo –concluyó entre risas mientras presionaba su rostro contra el cuello de su padre.

Ahora decidme, Faramir, ¿Qué es lo que os vuelve tan difícil últimamente? Nunca habíais sido un niño difícil –dijo Denethor con seriedad.

Extraño a mi madre… ¡Quiero a mi madre! –exclamó Faramir y fue como si hubiese sacado una llama que lo quemase y sofocase por dentro; comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

Faramir… vuestra madre ha muerto –susurró Denethor con pena mientras se debatía entre las ansias de abrazar a su hijo y el miedo que éste acto le causaba.

Yo sé que mi madre está muerta… pero quiero que regrese conmigo –sollozó Faramir.

De pronto Denethor pareció comprender lo que ocurría: a su hijo se le había dicho que su madre había muerto, pero no se le había explicado lo que la muerte en verdad significaba, el Senescal cerró los ojos con suma tristeza- Faramir –dijo con calma- ¿Sabéis lo que la muerte significa?

Significa que… ella se fue a un… lugar donde… yo… no puedo… ir… -sollozó el niño- ¡pero se ha ido hace ya mucho tiempo! Y ellos quieren que consigáis una nueva madre para Boromir y para mí… ¡pero yo sólo la quiero a ella! –exclamó con furia.

¡Faramir! –sollozó Denethor ya no pudiendo contener más el llanto.

¿Por qué lloráis padre? ¿Os he hecho daño otra vez? –inquirió el niño preocupado.

No Faramir, no habéis hecho nada malo… sólo estáis un poco confundido… -Denethor aclaró un poco su voz- Faramir, debéis prometerme que vais a ser fuerte cuando os diga esto… -el niño asintió con un dejo de asombro y tristeza en el rostro- Vuestra madre nunca regresará... –dijo con pena el Senescal.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron un poco más y comenzó a albergar nuevamente lágrimas, luego negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus pálidas mejillas- ¿nunca? –repitió incrédulo y a punto del llanto.

Nunca Faramir… eso es lo que significa la muerte… ella no volverá con nosotros, está en un lugar lejos de nuestro hogar y estará allí por siempre…

¿Nunca? –preguntó nuevamente sollozando el pequeño.

Nunca mi niño… nunca ha de volver…

¿Nunca le veré otra vez? ¿Nunca me dará un beso antes de dormir ni me levantará cuando caiga y me lastime?

La fuerte golpiza que le había dado a su hijo esa misma mañana ahora hacía sentir al Senescal de la ciudad extremadamente miserable.

¿Qué hice de malo ahora? –inquirió Faramir mientras luchaba por dejar de llorar limpiándose las incesantes lágrimas del rostro con ambas manos, creía que llorar era malo y una clara señal de cobardía.

Lamento mucho haberos lastimado… os habíais portado mal, lo sé, pero no tan mal como para merecer el castigo de hoy… ¿podríais perdonarme Faramir? –preguntó con tristeza Denethor.

Instintivamente Faramir sonrió- Os quiero mucho –susurró mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su padre.

Denethor sonrió- ¡vamos! Esta noche has de dormir aquí, en caso de que os despertéis por la noche y tengáis miedo… ¿os parece?

¡Por favor! –exclamó Faramir con ojos suplicantes; sin lugar a dudas le aterraba despertarse a mitad de la noche y no tener cerca a su madre.

Denethor llamó a un guardia que estaba en los pasillos y le dio instrucciones para buscar a Boromir e informarle que ya habían encontrado a Faramir y que ya estaba con él, también le pidió que encontrara a alguna criada y que le pidiera un vaso de leche tibia y que se la llevaran a la brevedad, luego ingresó a la recámara con su hijo menor en brazos.

Faramir nunca había estado en la recámara de su padre. Y como era costumbre en las Casas Nobles, la recámara del Senescal estaba separada de la de su esposa y esta era una nueva aventura para el niño.

Denethor colocó a Faramir sobre su cama y luego buscó entre sus ropajes alguna camisa pequeña para que su hijo utilizara para dormir, cuando la hubo encontrado se dispuso a cambiar los ropajes del niño, algo que no había hecho nunca. Cuando hubo terminado observó al pequeño y notó que la camisa le quedaba absurda y sin embargo se miraba curiosa en él. Faramir movía sus brazos como simulando que éstos habían sido tragados por las mangas de la camisa, pero Denethor se había quedado ensimismado al ver los moretones que tenía el niño en el cuerpo, de pronto y movido por un repentino deseo de culpabilidad, abrazó fuertemente al pequeño- os amo Faramir –susurró entre sollozos.

Lo sé, es sólo que casi siempre estáis muy ocupado siendo el padre de todos en Gondor y no tenéis tiempo de demostrármelo… -dijo Faramir entre risas, plenamente feliz por el comportamiento de su padre.

¡En verdad sois un niño muy sabio y maravilloso! –acotó Denethor mientras se separaba del niño y le acercaba muchas almohadas para que el pequeño estuviese cómodo, luego le cubrió con una basta manta de piel.

Faramir pasó delicadamente sus mejillas sobre la manta y sonrió feliz- ¿tiene nombre? –preguntó confundido.

Muchos nombres –respondió Denethor mientras pensaba en la cantidad de pieles que se utilizaron para elaborar la fina manta.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, Denethor abrió y una criada le entregó una gran copa en cuyo contenido estaba la leche tibia que había solicitado, luego la joven hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó.

Han traído vuestra leche… tómala y luego descansa –dijo el Senescal mientras se aproximaba a la cama y le extendía la copa al pequeño quien la tomó con sus pequeñas manitas.

En ese instante entró a la recámara Boromir, quien sonrió al ver a su hermano menor sonriendo sentado sobre la cama, instintivamente se aproximó a él y le ayudó a terminar la copa de leche; con seguridad alguien había asumido que la copa era para el Senescal de la Ciudad y habían enviado una copa muy grande y completamente llena. Faramir tomó un poco de leche y cuando hubo terminado tenía una línea blanca sobre los labios, Boromir le limpió y luego le acomodó entre las almohadas.

De pronto Faramir se puso de pie sobre la cama y se aproximó a su padre, que le observaba desde un extremo del lecho; el pequeño le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, a él y a Boromir- Buenas noches padre, buenas noches Boromir… ¡os quiero mucho! –exclamó sonriendo, luego se volvió a acomodar entre las almohadas y al poco tiempo se quedó plenamente dormido bajo las miradas de su padre y su hermano.

Denethor miraba asombrado a su hijo menor, en verdad parecía un bebé aún… sonrió al ver cómo el pequeño se llevaba instintivamente el dedo pulgar a la boca- es aún un bebé –susurró.

Boromir asentía mientras miraba fascinado a su hermano menor.

Creo que no cambiará mucho al cumplir cinco años… quizá deba dejarle la toga hasta los ocho –acotó Denethor con seriedad.

¿Qué? –Boromir miró incrédulo a su padre.

Y quizá vos debáis usarla otra vez, tienes aún diez años y también parecéis un niño pequeño –añadió Denethor sonriendo.

¡Debéis estar bromeando! –exclamó Boromir con seriedad.

Y si Boromir tuvo que volver a utilizar los ropajes que tanto odiaba, nada se sabe ya en esta historia. Así como si Denethor volvió a reprender fuertemente a su hijo menor no se cuenta más aquí, pero sobre el futuro y la vida de estos tres integrantes de la Casa de Húrin más se habla en otro cuento.


End file.
